


Perversiones del décimo piso

by Ann_Gokudera



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/pseuds/Ann_Gokudera
Summary: Conjunto de drabbls, no llevan un hilo de continuación, pueden ser de diversos universos, así como de diferentes roles sexuales. Todo será aclarado en el resumen de cada capítulo
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Día 01: Primera vez

**Author's Note:**

> Una colección de drabbles para el desafío del Thorkinktober realizado por la página de Facebook Thunder And Mischief-Thorki-. Porno con trama, prono sin trama y un poco de trama en el porno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor lleva meses queriendo conquistar a Loki, pero sus técnicas son tan torpes que solo logra que exista tensión entre ellos. Encuentran una forma bastante placentera para acabar con esa tensión  
> #ThorTop  
> #LokiBottom

Estar encerrados en unos baños de oficina era todo menos algo digno de un futuro director, se supone que él solo debía ir a aclarar unos cuantos detalles con ese animal que Odín tiene por hijo; y por detalles se refería a dejarle en claro que ningún supuesto empresario recién llegado de América, vendría a decirle cómo hacer las cosas. 

Ese era el objetivo, pero no contaba con la ineficiencia del servicio de luz, del equipo de mantenimiento, de seguridad y supervisión, sin dejar de mencionar a su asistente que debía saber que 10 minutos sin su presencia significaba peligro, y tendría que ir a buscarlo. 

Jamás aceptaría que fue su error el no haber tomado el celular de su escritorio, por que cuando vio pasar a esa cabellera rubia en dirección a la sala de conferencias, lo único que tenía en mente era una muy buena disertación de ofensas al nuevo jefe del departamento de ventas. Tampoco tomó en cuenta que dicho ser, se dirigiría a los baños, por que, tuvo que perseguirlo para darle alcance, mientras pensaba que los empleados de limpieza y mantenimiento no estaban haciendo su trabajo, por que en la oficina de ventas había baños.

Pero todo había sido culpa de ese troglodita y sus perfectos ojos azules de cachorro, que en cuanto lo vió entrar (tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos afuera, para evitar ciertas acciones incómodas) empezó la tan habitual charla de lo bien que se le veía hoy ese traje. No es que odiara los halagos, pero Loki en verdad odiaba la forma casi perversa en que se lo decía, por que con esa mirada que le daba, sentía que lo desnudaba. 

Un intercambio de palabras donde sus quejas solo hacían reír a Thor, y donde su constante insistencia en que eran temas serios no dejaban que el siempre sereno actuar del rubio cambiara de ánimo. Fue cuando las luces cambiaron de color, a unas rojas, señal de que estaba pasando algo. Cuando intentaron salir, fue el momento exacto en que Loki odió a todo el equipo de construcción y parecidos, quien demonios le pone un control eléctrico para cerrar el baño? Nadie!! Se abría y cerraba con el infrarrojo que hay en la puerta, pero claro, él no lo sabía por qué su oficina tenía baño privado, al igual que el de Thor y que el fuera el causante de que ahora estuvieran ahí.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando se dieron cuenta que ambos teléfonos, no estaban con sus dueños, como podían salir de ahí? Intentar charlar es el único camino que vieron viable, que podría salir mal de todo eso? 

\--------++++++--------

Tener ahí, a tu lado, al dueño de tus sueños más calientes, no es buena señal, tampoco lo es, el que estén encerrados durante Dios sabrá que tiempo. Recuerdaba que hace unos días le habían dicho de mantenimiento, pero fue cuando vió pasar al bastante guapo y nadie puede tocarme, director de de contabilidad, paseando con su asistente por los pasillos de su oficina, no podían culparlo por distraerse en tan bella vista, era imposible.

Ahora estaba ahí, encerrados por no poder poner su mente a trabajar cuando vistas gloriosas llegan como caídas del cielo. Aunque, platicar con Loki, no era tan difícil, llevarle la contraria a lo que decía era algo hasta mágico, verlo hacer muecas de disgusto era uno de sus placeres favoritos en el día. Quería saber que otros gestos más deliciosos podría llegar a hacer. 

El calor hizo que los sacos quedaran relegados a lado del mueble de lavabos, y que su corbata vaya siendo aflojada poco a poco, no puede quejarse, ver un poco más de esa bonita piel asomarse, es un gusto el poder saludarle. 

En algún momento la platica empieza a tornarse emocionante, pues los constantes comentarios sarcásticos y en burla que Loki suele darle, provoca que también quiera subir de todo a sus palabras, palabras que su conciencia le dice que ser un caballero de lo más educado como Frigga lo educó, no siempre es el mejor camino para enamorar a su futuro esposo. De nada sirve si ese ser juega con tu libido de formas que no sabías.

—Con ese porte que tienes, debes tener una gran fila de enamoradas para que estén en tu cama— comenta Loki, cuando Thor le responde que feo no es para que se burle de sus pobres intentos de conquista. 

—Pero yo solo quiero que mi cama tengo un solo dueño aparte de mi, uno de cabello negro con unos ojos hermosamente verdes— contempla con alegría como las mejillas de Loki están teñidas de rosa ahora, y cada vez se oscurecen más a medida que pasan los segundos, observa fascinado como el color florece en su piel.

—¿Qué?— Loki se ve en conflicto, claramente sopesando tal declaración. Thor reconoce la indecisión y se apresura a encontrar una manera de prolongarlo. Ya ha llegado tan lejos y sabe perfectamente que no es el lugar ni el momento, pero, maldita sea están aquí, ambos parados uno frente al otro, Loki luciendo tan malditamente tímido y excitante, algo bastante diferente al porte tan impecable que siempre carga.

—Dije— dice con la voz un poco más firme y gruesa —que te verías muy bien como dueño de mi cama y de mi vida— y que lo perdone su santa madre con sus antiguos y venerados consejos de cómo conquistar a los más difíciles, pero si no encuentra algún tipo de alivio para cualquiera de estos sentimientos en este mismo instante, se va a volver loco, no son sólo semanas las que lleva en ese juego del gato y al ratón, meses, casi el año para ser exactos, y lo único que ha logrado es que Loki piense que es un inmaduro por hacerlo enojar en cada ocasión. 

Pero hoy empieza otro tipo de conteo...

—Entonces, te prenden los hombres que puedan mandarte y doblegarte?— estando más cerca, el calor que logra sentirse através de esos excesos centímetros, es embriagador. Loki no hace nada cuando el rubio invade su espacio personal, encerrandolo entre el mueble de baño y su cuerpo, con las manos a lado de su cuerpo, evitando que pueda moverse.

—No me gustan los hombres, me gustas tú, así que podría decirse que soy Lokisexual— la réplica que podría haber dado Loki se pierde cuando se lanza a su boca, de manera caliente y desesperada, mezclando sabores, apretando los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, estrechandolo más, sintiendo como el otro se enrolla en su cuello y tirando de su labio como respuesta a su muda pregunta. Lo siente sonreír en el siguiente beso, jugando y subiendo su excitación.

La ropa empieza a estorbar, tirando de los botones y corbatas para tener más rápido el acceso a la piel del otro, besos bajando por el cuello, marcando de manera sutil, manos aparentando el cabello y jalando con un poco más de fuerza cuando los besos pasaron a mordidas suaves.

Las manos de Thor moviéndose hacia las caderas e Loki, agarrandolas firmemente para levantarlo sobre el mueble y abrirse camino entre sus piernas, con el asentimiento de Loki, busca desabrochar el pantalón y dejarlo completamente abierto, restregando su cuerpo con el empuje que hace Thor. Un gemido escapa de su boca cuando Loki se muele hacia su erección.

—Oh si— Loki gimiendo en el cuello de Thor, aliento caliente que manda vibraciones a todo su cuerpo. 

—No tienes ni idea de cómo me tienes hipnotizado— Thor susurra en el oído de Loki, sonrojado la piel, sacando la lengua para seguir saboreando la piel a la que tiene alcance —Luciendo siempre tan impecable e inalcanzable, con tus cientos de seguidores esperando una mirada o gesto personal— su manos se elevan para tocar el abdomen e ir subiendo por su pecho, alcanzando los pezones y empezar a estrujarlos

—Thor— gruñe Loki, pero su imagen se ve arruinada cuando su labio tiembla al sentir de nuevo esos empujes, desliza sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Thor para acercarlo aún más.

El aliento de ambos es embriagador, el aroma de sus perfumes aún bañado en las ropas, y esa forma de gemir que cada uno está soltando con las caricias del otro, Thor no está seguro de cuánto podrá durar.

Thor se aparta ligeramente para poder respirar, y calmar un poco sus ansias, darle como último recurso a Loki de poder detenerse, pero la imagen que proyecta el otro lo deja casi sin autocontrol. Luce destrozado aún cuando fueron solo unos besos con un amplio reconocimiento con las manos. Labios rojos y brillantes, cabello que siempre parece perfectamente peinado, ahora esparcido al azar por su frente, su pecho agitado, una ligera capa de sudor cubre su frente y los ojos entrecerrados en una bruma de deseo. Thor se humedece los labios 

—Puedo quitarte la ropa?— pregunta Thor con la voz un poco más ronca, esperando la respuesta que llega sin voz, solo un simple asentimiento más un movimiento de caderas. Sus manos temblorosas por el deseo, viajan de nuevo a las caderas para bajar de un solo jalón el pantalón y la ropa interior. 

Se eleva de nuevo, acurrucandose otra vez en el cuello de Loki, sus manos con nuevo enfoque, inmediatamente se acercan a tantear la suave carne del trasero, apretando y amasando tan voluminoso cuerpo, sabiendo que por fin tiene el poder de hacerlo y no es otro juego de su mente. Los gemidos y empujes de Loki contra esas manos pidiendo más, tan extraño al comportamiento habitual tan altivo que comúnmente tiene Loki, no logra evitar que Thor ría contra el cuello que en ese momento se dedica a besar y morder.

Con una mano sigue amasando el trasero de Loki mientras que la otra se extiende hacia el frente, rozando con las yemas el bulto que hay. Mueve su mano para ahuecar la erección de Loki, sintiendo la humedad y grosor, deleitándose de como Loki mueve la cabeza hacia atrás, con el pecho agitado y jadeando levemente, queriendo ocultar los sonidos al morderse los labios. Thor flexiona los dedos, pasando insistentemente el pulgar por encima de la erección, sabiendo lo cerca que están los dos, necesitados y bastante excitados.

Se aleja de nuevo, pero está ocasión para que se él quien se quite la ropa, desabrocha el pantalón, y una vez que está abajo la cremallera, nota la mirada de Loki concentrada completamente en el movimiento de sus manos. Thor sintiéndose más seguro con la mirada que no se aparta de ninguno de sus movimientos, se saca la erección, el aire parece más denso en esa habitación, contrayendo la respiración de ambos, uno por la espectativa de lo que vendrá después, el otro por la mirada apreciativa que le está dando en ese momento. Aprovecha que los ojos de Loki están muy abiertos y paralizados viendo su erección, con claro interés provoca que gotee un poco de preseminal, escuchando ahora sí un pequeño gemido proveniente de Loki. 

—Ven, voy a prepararte— dice Thor en voz baja. Ve como Loki lentamente se acerca más a la orilla del mueble del lavabo, abriendo un poco más las piernas, dejando ver lo dura que está. Saca de su bolsillo un frasco pequeño de una sustancia blanca, Loki lo mira de manera interrogativa, con una sonrisa y un leve soplido, Thor arroja un poco del contenido a su mano —Es crema humectante, una costumbre que tengo por mi madre, desde niño me hacía cargar una de estas y bloqueador solar

La sustancia espesa y resbaladiza cubre los dedos de Thor, empuja ligeramente el pecho de Loki, para indicarle que se recueste para mayor comodidad. Loki no tarde en hacerle caso y apoyando su mano en el hombro de Thor, inclina más el cuerpo para dejarle vía libre al rubio. Pasa un dedo por la entrada, trazando lentamente el contorno, sintiendo como se estremece ante el toque, las piernas de Loki tiemblan al sentir el primer dedo introducirse en su cuerpo. Al principio solo lo frota, dejando que el cuerpo se acostumbre a la intromisión. Thor no puede apartar la mirada del rostro ajeno, por eso se percata cuando cierra los ojos con fuerza —Estas buen?— Thor susurra. Loki no abre los ojos ni dice nada por unos segundos, al cabo de un momento más y un suspiro comenta con su presunciosa voz.

—Ni siquiera has empezado— la voz suena más tensa a la normal, dándole un aire a queja, Thor sonríe como si de un niño en plena travesura se tratara, así que decide empujar con un poco más de fuerza el dedo

Los ojos de Loki se cierran fuertemente, dejando escapar un grito ahogado, sus manos aprietan con fuerza los hombros del otro, estrujando la camisa que aún lleva puesta. Thor entra en pánico por un momento, pensando qué tal vez lo lastimó, pero se calma cuando empieza a sentir a Loki moverse alrededor de su dedo, dejando salir leves suspiros y apretando más las manos en sus hombros. Los movimientos son un poco incómodos, pero no dejan de ser entusiastas, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo las caderas subir y bajar. La vista de todo esto hace que Thor se quede fijamente observando a su compañero, y gime cuando el segundo dedo es presionado, viendo que Loki lo toma bien. Sus dedos empiezan a formar tijeras, haciendo todo lo posible por estirarlo. Con el tercer dedo, Loki es un hermoso desastre de gemidos, una mano la tiene apretando su camisa y la otra enredada en su cabello. Saca los dedos con un leve movimiento, y se aferra a las caderas de Loki, colocándolo sobre su pene.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunta para saber si aún puede permitirse la dolorosa tarea de alejarse, pero Loki le lanza una mirada de molestia y por un segundo, Thor olvida lo que están haciendo.

—Solo hazlo, Thor— empuja su cabeza con la mano que aun tiene enredada en su cabello. Thor está por replicar algo, pero las palabras abandonan su boca cuando Loki se agacha un poco para tomar el pene y apuntarlo a su entrada, empujando apenas la cabeza a su interior. Su boca gime y jadea sobre la suya.

Loki esta apretado, deliciosamente apretado, con las paredes resbaladizas por la crema que fue untada en sus dedos, tragando la punta del pene con avidez. La sensación provoca que el aire abandone los pulmones de Thor. Loki continua hundiéndose, lentamente centímetro a centímetro, sin apartar la mirada verde de la azul, con la respiración empezando a prolongarse. Se detiene cuando la mitad del pene está en camino, Thor se muerde el labio inferior para evitar entrar de un empuje. Al contrario, sus manos se pasean por la espalda de Loki, moviéndose de arriba y abajo para intentar calmarlo. Y se hunde un poco más y Thor siente que va a explotar.

No cree necesitar nada más que empujarse hasta el fondo, enterrarse en ese calor del pequeño y apretado trasero. Pero intenta concentrarse en cualquier pizca de autocontrol que le quede. De manera lenta y angustiosa, Loki baja todo el camino de erección que queda, hasta que siente a Thor completamente dentro. Se queda recargado en la orilla del mueble, con la mitad del cuerpo inclinado hacia Thor y la otra hacia pared, esperando que su entrada se acostumbre al grueso del pene. Levanta levemente las caderas y golpea hacia abajo. Thor gruñe ante la sensación, incapaz de contener sus siguientes gemidos; sus manos viajan de nuevo a la cadera, apretando con fuerza la blanca piel, dejando las marcas de sus dedos. Loki empieza a montar a Thor con más seriedad, a un ritmo más rápido, empalandose una y otra vez, todo lo que la incómoda posición se lo permite.

Thor baja la mirada y observa, hipnotizado con la vista en el pene de Loki moviéndose entre sus cuerpos, se separa un poco para poder ver cómo su erección entra y sale del trasero de Loki. Tener rebotando a Loki sobre su pene, gimiendo y haciendo sonidos sucios mientras él se empuja con fuerza en cada embestida, golpeando rápidamente su próstata.

—Si, joder Loki— gime en gruñidos Thor, gira su cabeza hacia atrás por la maravillosa sensación de tener a su enamorado en esa posición. 

Loki aprieta el pene de Thor, gimiendo un poco más fuerte cuando las embestidas ejercen más fuerza, y las manos que están en sus caderas lo hacen sentir un dolor que mezclado con su excitación lo están haciendo perder el control. Jala con fuerza el cabello rubio y entierra las cortas uñas en la piel donde tiene alcance, necesita descargar ese éxtasis de alguna manera, es imposible que no sienta tanto placer. En otro movimiento brusco se acomoda mejor para acercar mejor el cuerpo de Thor y permitirse morder con ganas la piel de su cuello. 

Thor lo separa del mueble, cargandolo de sus piernas embistiendo más fuerte y llegando más profundo. Siente que su cuello escurre sangre, Loki le está dando la misma fuerza a sus mordidas que él en sus embestidas. Lo escucha gemir y maldecir en partes iguales, la luz roja que aún ilumina la habitación no hacen más que perturbar su mente. Están llegando al límite, puede sentir que su orgasmo está por llegar, y también en Loki cuando sus gemidos bajan en tono y empiezan a salir como jadeos, las antes palabras ahora son solo inicios de estas. El sonido de piel contra piel en una habitación tan pequeña como solitaria, hacen que los ruidos lascivos se escuchen mejor. Thor besa a Loki de nuevo, duro y áspero, con movimientos erráticos, descontrolados y llenos de deseo. Sabe que no va a durar más tiempo, y el pene que se aprieta entre ambos cuerpos tampoco, está demasiado húmedo. Aprieta más el cuerpo de Loki al suyo, con las últimas embestidas siente la llegada del fluido pegajoso y calido en su pecho. Y su descarga no tarda en llegar acompañando a su amante. 

La cabeza de Loki esta escondida en su cuello, temblando en sus últimos movimientos de su orgasmo. Camina de nuevo hacia el mueble de baño, apenas saliendo levemente del cuerpo ajeno, y sin dejar de abrazarlo le acaricia la espalda y cabello. Durante los siguientes minutos ninguno dice nada, Thor no se permite alejarse de ese cuerpo cálido, el perfume de Loki lo tiene hechizado, si alguna vez olió ese aroma en otro ser, no tiene comparación, la combinación con el aroma propio de Loki, es un incentivo para no querer dejar de abrazarlo. Siente moverse debajo de él y se separa levemente, sacando por fin su flácido pene, sintiendo leves temblores en Loki, haciendo un ruido sordo cuando sale completamente. Le acerca unas servilletas para que se limpie, mientras Thor también lo hace en su pecho y el resto de fluidos que queda en su pene. 

Sujeta otras servilleta de papel para limpiar sutilmente la entrada de Loki, y observa como aprieta los labio y alza la mirada con recelo. Thor intenta poner la mirada más angelical que tiene en su repertorio, y ve como el otro pone los ojos en blanco mirando a otro punto. No se aleja hasta a Loki lo más limpio posible que puede llegar a estar en ese lugar.

Se cambian lentamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y un sonrojo que parece no querer abandonar las mejillas de ambos. Con un beso que retoman en cuanto sus tareas por quedar lo mejor arreglado puedan estar, sonriendo entre besos, con los brazos en las caderas de uno, y en el cuello del otro, es como la luz del cuarto regresa a la normalidad.

Se separan levemente para verificar el techo, y ambos miran en dirección a la puerta. Sabiendo que una vez que hayan salido, las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas.

—Te espero en la entrada del edificio, te invito a cenar, quieres?— a Thor le parece imposible poder dejar de tocar a Loki, lo aprieta más a su cuerpo, sintiendo que si no lo suelta, no querrá dejarlo y lo llevará a toda velocidad a su auto y continuarán en casa la segunda ronda.

—Te veo en la salida, ahora suelta, que ambos tenemos trabajo— le da un leve empujón, pero sin dejar de acariciar el rubio cabello, jalando sin intención de lastimarlo cuando Thor tararea un no. 

—Mejor vayamos directo a mi casa, y pido en el camino algo para cenar— cada palabra la dice con su respectivo beso, en la nariz, los pómulos, las cejas, los párpados y finalmente la boca.

—Solo si prometes que el postre serás tú?— Ronronea Loki cuando los besos bajan a su cuello.

—Lo que ordene mi capitán!!


	2. En la oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 2: Sexo en el balcón. Una fiesta social y el regreso de su gran amor, hace que lleven acabo actos que no son propios para todos

Las reuniones sociales siemrpe se le hacían tan aburridas y de ancianos, sus padres acostumbraban ir una vez al mes, señorito de clase que se respetaba, tendría que acudir a esos bailes y rodearse de señores apestosos de tabaco o ron, y los jóvenes tendrían prohibido alejarse de sus padres, era como una maldita regla que tenían esas reuniones políticas. 

Cuando Loki había aceptado ir, no pensó jamás que sus hermanos mayores tendrían razón. Siendo sobornado por ellos, jurando que iba a encontrar algo muy entretenido en que pasar su tiempo, y no solo escuchar pláticas de adultos. Sus hermanos tenían un escape a esas horrorosas horas; llegada a la edad donde casi eran los herederos de las empresas de los padres, podían juntar su propia reunión de jóvenes herederos, y teniendo menor edad, sus platicas iban sobre todo al goce y disfrute de su actividad sexual. Claramente ahí tampoco estaba permitido unirse, sus hermanos lo celaban peor que a una dama en compromiso. 

Pasillos bien decorados,risas abiertamente falsas en ciertas habitaciones, música que no era para bailar aunque así sonara, pues solo la usaban para decorar el ambiente. Quería se optimista con respecto a la promesa de sus hermanos, sintiendo que si seguía escuchando a su madre sobre las nuevas telas y encajes que llegaron de Francia se dormiría, se disculpó como los buenos y bien empleados modales que le habían dado, diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño. 

Las reuniones siemrpe eran en la planta baja de aquel edificio, y en el segundo estaban los baños y demás salas de más reuniones que en ese momento, le dio demasiada flojera investigar cual era el nuevo golpe político que estaría narrando los periódicos. Su escape se vio iluminado en la vista de un gran balcón, de seguro la vista daba a uno de ellos jardines más hermosos con los que contaba esa mansión. Presuroso por conocer la vista de tan glorioso jardín que nadie lo dejaba ver, por que a palabras de los adultos mayores, eran lugares casi como los aposentos de un rey.

Llegó casi corriendo, agradecido de que las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas, se sostuvo de muro de piedra para poder apreciar la vista. Flores de muchos colores y aromas que le hacían suspirar de alegría, había plantas que no conocía, pero que sus frutos parecían ser de lo más hermoso que había visto. Un gran reconocimiento debería llevarse ese jardinero por tener en tan glorioso estado ese lugar. 

Se quedó contemplando la vista, y en algún momento cerró los ojos, escuchando las aves que visitaban ese lugar, queriendo grabar esos aromas nuevos, y la brisa fresca que dejaba esa tarde que empezaba a morir. No supo cuando tiempo llevaba ahí, hasta que una risa le hizo soltar un brinco de susto, llevando su mano al pecho, fue girando lentamente hacia el origen de donde venía ese sonido, rogando por que nadie hubiera descubierto que jamás regresó con su madre, y de que andaba en lugares no permitidos. 

—Sin duda la vista mejoró con tu llegada— un rubio que estaba recargado en el camastro que estaba en ese balcón, se levantó para acercarse a lado de Loki.

—Se supone que tú, no deberías estar aquí— la voz de Loki sonó un poco más baja de lo normal. El chico rubio alargó su mano para sostener la mano ajena y depositar un suave beso en ella.

—Entonces ya somos dos los que no deberíamos estar aquí— Loki levantó una ceja con un gesto de soberbia, entrecerrando los ojos, para poder ver mejor a su acompañante —No podía estar más tiempo lejos de ti, estudiar en Europa es lo mismo que estudiar aquí en Londres, cualquier canino que tome, será el mismo resultado, ser el esposo perfecto para ti.

Loki se queda en silencio, si bien ellos se conocían desde niños por la amistad que ambos padres tenían, no dejaba de lado el que volviera a verlo después de casi un año que se había ido a estudiar economía a otro país. Cuando ambos llegaron con la noticia a sus padres de que se iban a casar cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad, las primeras en emocionarse fueron sus madres, los hermanos de Loki estuvieron diciéndole una serie de posibles muertes difíciles de encontrar al culpable, si Thor le ponía un dedo encima a su hermanito antes del matrimonio.

Claramente ningún familiar supo que ellos comenzaron su actividad sexual desde que tuvieron 15 años y las hormonas les mandaban a darse más que dulces besos. Ambos descubrieron que y dónde se sentía mejor, que la imaginación les daba una gran panorama de que hacer en esas tardes en las que ambas familias pasaban tiempo de calidad. 

Pero con más edad, también llegaron más responsabilidades, Thor debía estudiar para ser el próximo heredero de las actividades de Odín, por ser el primogénito barón, aunque Ángela desempeñaba un gran papel siendo la primogénita del matrimonio, y titular de las compañías de los Odinson, el abuelo de ellos, Bor, había dejado testamento donde solo el primer hijo varón sería el próximo sucesor de la herencia y empresas. Thor claramente no ambicionaba todo, y estaba orgulloso por el papel que tenía su hermana en un mundo hecho por y para hombres. El solo quería el poder infinito para poder dejar estipulado, que el próximo a mandar, sería quien deseara y cumpliera con el trabajo. 

Por eso había decidido ir a estudiar a otro lado, prometiéndole a Loki que una vez regresara, su matrimonio se llevaría acabo, pero tal parecía, que esa promesa, cambiaría un poco los próximos eventos.

No pudiendo retrasar más las ansías, ambos de lanzaron a los besos, desenfrenados pasionales y con un deseo que solo se podía consumir en el cuerpo del otro. Lengua y dientes se vieron afectados, reconociendo la cavidad ajena, disfrutando el sabor que tenían tanto si probar, gozando del calor corporal que sentían sobre las telas.

No podían tener las manos quietas, un abrazo que se convirtió en competencia por ver quién le quita más ropa al otro. Loki dejó olvidada su gabardina en algún lugar del piso, Thor solo tenía la camisa puesta y desabrochada, se separaron con un sonido húmedo de sus labios, con las manos de Thor abrazando por las caderas a Loki, haciendo que retrocediera hasta chocar con el barandal de mármol. Loki tenía enredadas sus manos en el cielo y cabello de Thor, mirando sus ojos y bajando de nuevo a los labios hinchados por el beso antes dado, regresando la mirada a los ojos y de nuevo a los labios. 

—Demonios, Dios sabrá cuanto te extrañé— Thor lo miraba no solo con deseo, el amor que desbordaban los ojos brillantes eran signo del anhelo de sus palabras. 

—Demuestralo— no dejó que dijera una palabra más, y regresaron a los besos, lenguas jugando entre ellas, un rastro de saliva en la comisura de los labios, deliciosos jadeos que eras tragados, Thor siente derretirse por el calor de esa boca, empieza a bajar la mano que está en la cadera a la pierna, levantandola para que se enrrolle en su cuerpo, empezando así un suave vaivén para rozar mejor los cuerpos aún a medio vestir. 

Loki atrae más el cuerpo de Thor jalandolo con la pierna que tiene enredada en su cintura, sintiendo la fuerza con la que Thor lo sostiene. Quiere más. Y las erecciones de ambos lo saben. Aún estando al aire libre, siente que el calor esta aumentando, aún con la poca ropa que les queda, siente que estan demasiado calurosos. 

El hambre en la mirada de ambos es tan vivida y tangible al momento de separarse, mirándose y dándose el permiso que ambos necesitan. Loki lo empuja, para hacerlo sentar de nuevo en el camastro en donde antes lo encontró. Thor sonríe ante el claro reflejo de mando que Loki siempre demuestra, ama verlo ser tan majestuoso aún cuando él es quien lo penetra.

Teniendo a Thor sentado, Loki no tarda en ponerse en horcajadas sobre sus piernas, volviendo a los besos desenfrenados y salvajes, sintiendo como ambas manos aprietan y amasan su trasero, colándose debajo de la ropa para poder tocar la piel en mejor satisfacción.

—Más te vale terminar lo que empiezas, Odinson!— moviendo su cuerpo en un suave empuje de arriba a abajo sobre la erección aún metida entre las ropas, Loki muerde y marca la piel del rubio, arañando la espalda y dejando chupetones difíciles de ocultar. 

—No me estás ofreciendo alternativas para que me detenga— logra decir en bajos susurros, las sensaciones lo tienen en el punto en que si da otro paso, no podrá controlar sus acciones.

—Como se supone que vas a continuar? Con saliva?— se levanta un poco más para dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la muy maltratada erección, escuchando con gozo el jadeo casi gruñido que Thor suelta. Sintiendo sus manos apretar las carne de sus glúteos con mucha más fuerza, provocando que suelte unos gemidos más agudos.

—Eres un embustero, por que te encanta jugar conmigo?— a la altura en que tiene a Loki sobre él, es la posición perfecta para que su labios estén en contacto con su pecho, su boca se dirige inmediatamente a los pezones, y aún estando bajo la camisa, no evita que no los pueda chupar y succionar.

—Aaah— Loki se abraza a la cabeza de Thor, restregando su pecho con avidez contra esos labios y dientes que torturan sus pezones con demasiada hambre. Sus rebotes incrementan el ritmo, sintiendo una mezcla de placer en ambos lados, por esas manos jamás dejaron de manosear su trasero.

Thor no puede dejar de saborear esos pedazos de piel, escuchando cómo los gemidos que Loki intenta ocultar mordiéndose los labios, cada segundo suenan más, siente temblar el cuerpo encima de él, cada que hace pasar su dedo por encima de su entrada, viendo cómo cada empuje de Loki es una invitación para que lo penetre y prepare. 

Succiona con más hambre, una de sus manos abandona las nalgas, y desabrocha por completo el pantalón, empieza a masajear el pene ajeno y comienza una tortura triple para su pareja.

Loki no sabe en qué parte proviene más placer, esa boca que parece comerse con total deleite sus pezones, esos dedos que le están estirando suavemente su entrada, o esa mano que no deja de masturbarlo. Las tres provocan que su orgasmo llegue sin permiso, dejándolo sin fuerza por un buen rato, recargado y sentado aún encima de Thor, tratando de normalizar su respiración es como los recibe la noche.

—Que buen regalo de bienvenida— Thor lo aprieta más a su cuerpo, cubriendo con sus brazos la espalda expuesta al patio, tratando que el aire de la noche no le afecte a su acalorado cuerpo.

—Si me hiciera enterado que llegarías, créeme que tu regalo estarías disfrutándolo en una cama y sin ninguna ropa encima de nosotros— Loki levanta el rostro para mirarlo de forma cariñosa, ha extrañado mucho a Thor, pero no tiene por qué decirle, sabe perfectamente que Thor se dará cuenta de alguna u otra manera. 

—Si bueno, aquí hay alguien que no ha terminado, así que, te acepto ese regalo— la risa suave que acompaña a Loki, provoca una revolución de besos en toda su cara y cabello sobre él. Se abraza con más fuerza a Thor, sintiéndose completamente feliz y pleno. 

—Si logras ocultar eso, en la reunión, voy a pedir que me acompañes y tú regalo podrás disfrutarlo toda la noche— Lo dice todo mientras se va levantando lentamente del regazo del rubio, limpiando evidencia de cualquier fluido con el pañuelo que siempre acompaña a sus trajes. 

—Un gran dolor de bolas es lo que me estás regalando— Thor se levanta y empieza a vestirse, recogiendo la ropa que había dejado tirada y acomodar la trae puesta para poder disimular lo que tiene entre las piernas —espero que tus hermanos estén lo suficientemente mareados con el Whisky que les regalé

—Se vendieron por alcohol barato? Y esos se hacen llamar mis hermanos?— ahora entendía por qué sus hermanos insistieron tanto en que debía de ir, si ellos comúnmente eran de los que no lo obligaban a nada, la decisión la dejaban para sus padres

— En defensa de ellos, es uno muy bueno, y para nada barato


	3. Hormona con patas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor profesor, Loki alumno. La Shiraz de descanso entre clases, Thor le da clases peculiarmente útiles a un pequeño adolescente hormonal con necesidad de descubrir la locura que esconde debajo de esa ropa su galante profesor.
> 
> Día 03 - Handjob

Un buen maestro tiene la responsabilidad de siempre instruir a su alumno, de enseñarle todo lo que su experiencia y conocimiento pueda ayudar a que mejore la calidad de vida del menor. Es un soporte para cuando tenga dudas, miedos y colapsos, todo sea por el bien ajeno.

Loki era un niño sobresaliente en los estudios, pero su salud tan delicada, evitó que pudiera tomar clases presenciales en la escuela como cualquier otro infante. Haciendo que sus padres le consiguieran profesores privados. La directora llegaba puntualmente el primer lunes de cada mes a evaluar el desempeño que había logrado, aplicándole diversas pruebas académicas para medir su conocimiento, ella por lo regular iba acompañada de su joven sobrino, un estudiante de universidad que estaba por terminar la carrera. 

Muchas fungió como analista en las aptitudes de Loki, o en sus tiempos de ocio, eran buenos compañeros de pláticas, Loki no era mucho de amigos, el no poder salir tanto de cada solo provocaba que tuviera poco o nulo contacto con personas de su edad, logrando que pudiera tener buenos temas de conversación con los adultos. A Thor le hacía gracia molestar al infante, burlándose de sus cortos conocimientos y poniéndole retos de estudio de rangos superiores; pasaron varios meses juntos, hasta que dejó de ir para dedicarse por completo al estudio de su tesis. 

Para Loki siempre significó un gran y primer amor, el descubrimiento de que le atraía los hombres. Y fue con ese pensamiento y gusto, que cuando los doctores le dijeron que disponía de salud para asistir a clases, no dudó en experimentar los cambios y exigencias que te piden la alteración de las hormonas. Nada de contacto físico, todo meramente teórico, pero no dejaba de saborear de lejos a los hombres que lograban llamar su atención.

Su camino hubiera seguido en conseguir a parejas de su edad, si el catedrático que acabara de llegar no fuera ese gran amor que le abrió los ojos a su orientación sexual. Y que por lo poco que los trajes dejaban ver, está de muy ver. En clases veía como casi todas babeaban por el guapo profesor, ineptas.

Nadie sabía que Thor había sido su maestro particular desde que era niño, él con sus encantos infantiles robo el corazón del rubio, claro de manera fantasiosa, logró convertirse en el favorito del profesor, siempre participativo, Atento en clases, puntual con sus trabajos y de manera impecable. Quería no solo colarse en la mente de su profesor cómo un excelente alumno, también deseaba que lo viera de la misma en que él lo hacía, pero el adulto siempre le ponía peros del porque no lo tocaba. Pero todos siempre tienen una debilidad, Loki encontró la del rubio, no podía decirle no a una hormonas con patas jurando que su experiencia la iba a conseguir con otros si no era con él.

Razón del porque su mejor y más problemático estudiante, se encontrará oculto debajo de su escritorio, sentado entre sus piernas, riendo con soberbia y descaro, mientras le bajaba el pantalón con los interiores hasta las rodillas. Dejando que su mano jugará con su miembro haciendo que se elevará más a cada segundo.

—Entonces hoy si vamos a terminar la clase privada, profesor?— mencionó de manera sarcástica mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la mirada del rubio pero sin dejar abandonado su trabajo con las manos. Provocó una risa burlona de parte de Thor, el mocoso no tenía ni un respeto por sus mayores. Se acomodó mejor en la silla, apretando con su mano encima de ella de Loki su miembro empezando a marcarle la fuerza y estímulo en que debería ser masturbado. Loki miraba perdidamente como ese pedazo de carne se volvía más grande y grueso, jurando que estaba comenzando a salivar.

—Bien cariño, esta vez ya deberías poder controlar tu respiración, recuerda, respirar únicamente por la nariz, y si tu garganta no logra llegar hasta la base, debes ocuparte con tu mano de seguir con la estimulación, apretando en esta misma fuerza y al ritmo de tus secciones.

Loki como buen niño asintió anonadado por probar y tomar esa erección. Empezó a apretar la cabeza del pene, mojando con pre semen el largo, apretando los dedos alrededor del grueso y con movimientos ascendentes y descendente, girando un poco más cunado su mano se elevaba hasta la punta, para pasar por restregar con su pulgar, la uretra. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero si la primera que quería hacerlo terminar dentro de su boca y manos. 

Durante unos minutos, el único ruido que lo acompañaba era su trabajo manual y la respiración relajada de Thor, hasta el momento en que escuchó los primeros jadeos y gruñidos fue motivación suficiente para seguir con más empeño. Con el paso del tiempo también veía más fluidos embarrarse en sus dedos. Y no tardó mucho en querer probar tan mojada y brillante erección; tomando con su mano el miembro erecto, empezó una serie de recorridos húmedos con su lengua, queriendo humedecerlo aún más, metió primeramente el glande en su boca, jugando y llenándolo de saliva, succionando y enrollando su lengua. Siguió bajando un poco más, y volvía a sacarlo, al volverlo a meter tragaba más, respiraba profundo para poder aguantar la sensación de náuseas. 

—Relaja tu garganta y respiración— la voz sonó más sofocada a la común, alzo la mirada y los ojos que tenían esa mirada azul, están por volverse negros, cerro sus ojos y bajo más, llegando más profundo que pudo, hasta que sintió que el glande tocaba la pared de su garganta, empezando a simular que tragaba comida, para evitar que llegará de nuevo la sensación de náuseas. 

Respiró profundo, sacando el miembro para volverlo a meter pero ahora sintiendo menos náuseas, su ego se sintió elevar cuando una mano se posicionó en su cabeza y escucho un grueso jadeo salir de la otra boca. Con la boca llena, su lengua empezó a ser participe en el acto, dejando más humedad al rozar la carne que tenía a su alcance. 

Sintiendo el bello rozar con su nariz, y maldiciendo a su profesor porque hasta en esa zona el maldito olía riquísimo, juraría que hasta ahí se rociaba perfume. Empezó el verdadero trabajo, el bombeo de subir y bajar lentamente, sentir como el glande llegaba al fondo de su garganta raspando el interior de esta, Co su mano se ayudaba para estimular en lo que su boca subía, girando la muñeca y apretando los dedos.

—Ah Loki, debes dejar de jugar— Nunca dijo que sería como Thor quisiera, pero aún así, sus movimientos fueron más fuertes y rápidos, apoyándose de las piernas ajenas, encontrando el ritmo perfecto, los gemidos de Thor no tardaron en aparecer, su mano se enredo en el cabello azabache, impidiendo tomar la cabeza ajena para marcar el ritmo que necesitaba. Loki sentía que su erección apretarse en su pantalón, pero quería sentirse lleno cuando explotará en su garganta, y con ese deseo su movimientos fueron más rápidos aún. Eso hasta que escucharon tocar la puerta de la oficina. 

Thor inmediatamente se enderezó y acomodo su ropa como mejor pudo. Agradecieron que el escritorio cubría perfectamente hasta el piso, evitando dejar al descubierto quien se escondía debajo de el.

—Thor, tienes las listas de tus alumnos de quinto semestre? Me urgen

La coordinadora entró sin poner atención, mirando su tablet los pendientes que tenía. Thor sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, cuando percibió que Loki retomó sus movimientos, tragándose su pene con gula, agacho la cabeza enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos, mordiéndose su labio inferior para no dejar escapar sonido alguno de sus gruñidos. Bendito mocoso, pero ya se enteraría del castigo que le iba a imponer.

—Te las dejo más tarde en tu oficina, ahorita no me siento bien

Con voz entrecortada logró formar la oración más larga que su cerebro pudo mandar. La coordinadora alzó la cabeza de su pantalla para mirar el bulto que respiraba con rapidez y sabiendo lo muy serio y comprometido que era Thor, pensó que necesitaba descansar un rato.

—De acuerdo, al rato pasas a dejarmelas.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Thor rugió fuerte mientras mordía l manga de su sacó, cuando sintió el primer recorrido en su columna vertebral bajar, estaba a nada por venir si orgasmo, con otro jadeo cuando las succiones y lengüetazos se unieron a una leve mordida, sintió la llegada de su orgasmo estrellarse en esa calidad y húmeda boca. 

Cuando pudo regularizar su respiración, levantó la cabeza para asegurar de que realmente estaban solos, mirando hacia abajo para ver como una mirada lo observaba con soberbia, orgullo y deseo. Se volvió a recargar en su asiento, analizando de qué manera castigar a su perfecto alumno, y como el pequeño rufián limpiaba los restos de su venida con la lengua.

—Y ahora sí aprobé mi exámen?

Hormona con patas que algún momento le causaría un para cardíaco. Nota mental, no hacer nada en horarios de clase, y mejor llevarlo a la comodidad de su departamento.


End file.
